The present embodiments relate to an MR local coil arrangement and an MR device.
Magnetic Resonance Imaging is a known technique for generating images of the inside of a body of an examination subject, based on the physical phenomenon of magnetic resonance (MR). In order to achieve a high signal-to-noise ratio in the images, MR local coils are used in most cases. MR local coils are usually antenna systems fitted in direct vicinity of a patient.
In many applications it is desirable to illuminate at least part of an MR local coil arrangement. For example, a MR local coil arrangement may include a biopsy unit, which usually has scales for an operator to set coordinates when guiding a needle (e.g., for a breast biopsy, etc.). The operator scales often can only be read with difficulty due to the light conditions that are usually prevalent (e.g., due to shadowing from the room lighting). This problem arises in a medial biopsy because, in the medial intervention region, a patient's upper body often blocks light from the ceiling lighting.